The Pieces are Fixed
by Universe-is-a-Mystery
Summary: Tris thought she had a good relationship with Four, but what happens when she sees that he cheated on her with another girl? Uriah has liked her for awhile but never took action. Tris starts to find out she has feelings for him too. This is a Uriah and Tris fanfic! There will be drama and fluff! Hope you guys enjoy and please try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So as you could tell by the summary this is a Tris and Uriah fanfiction. I have liked this ship for awhile now but there is not a lot of fanfictions out there with Tris and Uriah ship so I decided to make my own. If anyone has read my other story I will still update that story just maybe not as much. I hope you like this story! There will be drama and fluff! Please follow and review! Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Luv, Mystery**

Chapter 1: The Heartbreak

 **Tris POV:**

It has been two months since I passed initiation and I am happy at Dauntless. I know I made the right choice. I have great friends and a boyfriend. Although Four has been different lately. Coming home later than usual and always saying he was at work. I try to talk to him about it but every time he says it is nothing and just kisses my head. All of a sudden my phone buzzes

 _Have 2 stay late again. Eat dinner and go to sleep without me – 4_

Of course. Almost the same text I have been getting a lot lately. So I just text back "k" and I get changed to head to dinner. I put on a loose t-shirt with athletic shorts and black flip flops with my hair down in waves. I notice that I am getting better curves with bigger boobs and a better butt. I mile as I finally am starting to like how I look. I grab my phone and head to dinner.

As I walk some ones arm is all of a sudden over my shoulders. As I feel this I almost jump as sparks fly across through my body. I turn my head and see Uriah next to me and I instantly smile. He looks handsome as ever…..wait what! I'm with Four I can't think that about Uriah.

"Hey Tris! How are you" Uriah says bringing me out of my thoughts. I look into his deep brown almost black eyes and I get lost for a second before responding.

"I'm fine" I say looking at him. I can tell he sees something is wrong but decides not to push but instead changes the subject in which I am thankful for.

"Did you know that Marlene and Lynn got together" he says smiling brightly.

I am kinda surprised about this. Everyone thought Marlene liked Uriah but now that I think of it Lynn and Marlene did have twinkles in their eyes when they looked at each other.

"Wow that's great! They do look good together" I say smiling even bigger finally picturing it.

We stare into each other eyes but finally breaking away. I feel my cheeks start to heat up then all of a sudden Uriah picks me up over his shoulder and starts to run holding me to the cafeteria. I start laughing so hard I can't form words. I laugh so hard and finally I can yell

"URI PUT ME DOWN" I say still laughing and pounding on his back.

He sets me down and I look around and everyone in the cafeteria is silent starring at us then everyone starts to laugh. My cheeks turn bright red. I look at Uriah and when he sees how red my cheeks are he just laughs and looks at me. I shake my head and start to walk towards our table with everyone.

Everyone at our table is laughing and shaking their heads at us. Christina is wiggling her eyebrows at me. I give her a short glare so no one sees. She knows that I am starting to develop feelings for Uriah. She did her Candor magic on me when we were having a sleepover at her house. I was talking to her about Four but it soon turned into her knowing about Uriah.

Yes, I think Uriah is really handsome and cute. He makes me smile when I am in the worst mood or I am upset. He can tell my feelings just by looking at me and he knows when not to push me. His touch gives me butterflies and tingles are sent through my body.

Unlike Four but these feelings started to occur when Four has not been around so maybe I am just imagining things since I haven't been around Four.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

My eyes fly up to meet Christina's

"Earth to Tris! We have been talking to you but you just kept starring at your food! What's up?" she says

"Nothing I was just….thinking" I already feel my cheeks start to heat up.

Christina gives me a knowing look then turns to the other girls and starts to talk about how we need to get together for a shopping trip. I laugh and shake my head real fast.

"Come on Tris! We can get all of us new hot clothes!" she squeals. I mean I do need more clothes but I never want to tell her that. She will go crazy!

"I DON"T GO CRAZY! AND YES YOU DO SO WE ARE GOING SHOPPING REAL SOON!" she yells. I flinch.

"did I really say that out loud?" I ask and look to the boys. They all nod giving me pity looks while laughing. I just sigh and stand up

"Well I am going to go and bring Four some dinner since he is going late again"

I look over and see Uriah with a hint of jealousy in his eyes before masking it with a smile. I must have seen that wrong. Uriah doesn't like me.

"Yeah me and Lynn are going to head to our apartment now anyway" Marlene says getting up

"Same for me and Will" Christina says

"That goes for us too" Zeke says while looking at Shauna

I look at Uriah and he looks me in the eyes then smiles and laughs while saying

"No point in me staying here by myself" I smile at him and laugh to.

I go and grab a hamburger and fries for Four and start to head out.

"See ya Guys!" I yell to them and they just give me a form of goodbye back. My eyes lingering on Uriah's eyes for a little longer then they should. I turn and bite my lower lip while blushing. He is making me blush more then he should!

I start to head towards the control room but when I get there and look in I only see Jake.

"Hey Jake have you seen Four"

"No he left like thirty minutes ago" Jake says

"Oh..umm thanks anyway"

"No problem" he says then goes back to looking at the screen

I start to walk back wondering where Four is…. Why didn't he come to dinner when he got off thirty minutes ago .Maybe he is just waiting for me back at my apartment. I start to walk the way I usually do but I can barely get through the crowd of people coming back from dinner. I just turn to go a different way I found about a week ago. No one really comes down here to get to places and it is faster than going through crowds.

As I come up to the corner I hear lips smacking against what I presume are other lips. I scrunch my nose in disgust on how loud they are. I guess they know no one almost ever comes this way. I shake my head and just keep walking so I can get through and not throw up. I turn the corner and I see the people who are kissing. The one girl is up against the wall. She is taller than me with long brown hair and a nice tan.

I look at the guy to see who it is but what I see makes me gasp. Four is the one kissing the girl while holding her against the wall. I see Four and girl separate to see who gasped when my eyes meet Fours my eyes began to water and I have to choke down a sob. I start shaking my head and backing away.

"Tris-" Four starts as he starts to walk towards me. Panic written all over his face.

Anger fills my body while the sadness is mixed in. How could he. I know I am not beautiful but why cheat! I just keep shaking my head. Four gets closer and reaches out his hand to put on my arm. I jump back

"Tris…let me explain" Four says in a rush

"Get the hell away from me! How could you!" I say with so much hurt in my voice. I am surprised I can speak at all.

At this tears burst through my eyes and I start shaking.

"Tris plea-"

"NO! Stay away from me! You are disgusting" I say coldly

"Tri-"

"STOP! NEVER FUCKING COME NEAR ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU" I say as tears come down my face.

With that I sprint away while crying. I can hear footsteps chasing me at first but they soon stop. I keep running and I find myself at the chasm. I sit at the edge and look into the crashing water. How could I be so stupid. Now I can see all the clear signs, him coming home late and quickly going to take a shower. I am full on sobbing when I hear footsteps coming towards me, but I keep crying.

"Tris..What's wrong?" I look up and I see Uriahs concern face. I look down. He sits down next to me and says

"It is okay Tris you can tell me anything" I look up to meet Uriahs eyes then I just can't help but to tell him. I know I can trust him so I quietly say

"Four.. he umm.. he cheated on me"

"WHAT! I am going to kill him!" Uriah yells in anger

"I saw him… making out with another girl" I start sobbing as the words leave my mouth. I feel arms go around me and I lean into the warm embrace of Uriah. His hug feels so safe and soft.

I cry and cry into Uriahs shirt. My hands grip his shirt as my head rest in the crook of his neck. For a split second I realize we fit perfectly, but I remember Uriah doesn't like me like that and I just start crying harder at the thought. No one will ever love me. I am not pretty and no one ever notices me. As these thoughts swarm inside my head I cry and cry and cry until eventually it turns into sniffles. Then soon I am fast asleep in a dreamless sleep.

 **Uriah POV:**

I hate it…Tris is so loving and caring she is going to bring Four dinner for him. He is so lucky! I have liked Tris ever since we went zip-lining. Her smile lights up the whole world. As she walks the halls every guy stares. Why wouldn't they? I do. She is beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She is perfect in every way, but I have to respect her and Fours relationship.

So now I am walking around the compound thinking about Tris and how I wish I got to her first.i think of the first day we meant. How I made her laugh. I am thinking about how I can be my full self around her. I think of the tingles that go through my body when I touch her. Her laugh as I picked her up today. I love her laugh. The way she bites her lip when she is nervous, embarrassed or deep in thought.

I wonder what she was thinking about at lunch. When she finally snapped out of it her eyes looked at me then blushed. I don't even think she noticed she did. It probably didn't mean anything. She was probably thinking of Four and saw me looking at her.

I finally decide to start heading back to my apartment while Tris is still on my mind. As I start to walk to the chasm I start to hear sobbing over the crashing water. I start to walk faster and then I see Tris sitting at the end of the chasm. I pick up my pace and finally I get to her. She doesn't even look at me she just keeps crying. My heart aches at seeing Tris crying and hurt.

"Tris..What's wrong" I ask looking down at her. She looks up but instantly looks right back down. I can tell she doesn't want to tell me but it hurts to see her like this so I say

"Its okay Tris you can tell me anything" she looks at me again but this time I see the trust in her eyes. She looks back down and practically whispers

"Four..he umm..he cheated on me" hearing this I am outraged. How could he do that to Tris. She is perfect! I would never do that to her. Before I can stop I yell outraged

"WHAT! I am going to kill him!"

"I saw him.. making out with another girl" Tris says as her voice gets smaller and she starts to sob again. I hate seeing her like this. I just want to hear her laugh and smile.

I bend down and sit next to her and I wrap my arms around her in a hug. Surprisingly she leans into me grabs a hold of my shirt while she cries. Her heads goes at the crook of my neck. I realize we fit perfectly. A small smile tugs at my lips at the thought holding her like this every day. Not crying of course.

I keep stoking her hair as she cries into my shirt. Everyone has already gone to their apartments or they are drunk to even realize that we are here.

After awhile I don't hear her crying so I look down and I see that she has fallen asleep. I smile as I see how peaceful she looks asleep, like nothing has happened. I carefully pick her up without waking her. I then carry her bridal style to my apartment. Once I get to the apartment I open it and carry her to the bed. I gently lay her down on the bed. After that I cover her with the covers and I look at her peaceful beautiful sleeping face before leave.

I grab some blankets and head towards the couch. I can't believe Four would do that to Tris. Tris doesn't deserve that she is too good to be treated like that. I would never do that to her. I just hope maybe when she feels better she would go out with me, but that is wishful thinking.

With that in thought I go to sleep. Ready to help Tris through this tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! Been awhile…sorry school started again sp life has been hectic for a long time. Anyway answers to your reviews!**

 **TrisxUriah asked Is it going to be fast pace?**

 **Kinda. I will try to make it realistic but it definitely will be fast paced. Sorry if you think it is unrealistic but I just feel like if they love each other then it will happen soon.**

 **Who was the girl that cheated with Four?**

 **You will find out soon ;)**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

Tris POV:

I open my eyes and I immediately know where I am. The memories fill my head and they wont go away. I don't cry. I don't scream. I don't feel anything. I am empty. Images flash through my head seeing Four kissing that girl, the anger and sadness I felt. Me sobbing at the Chasm, but then Uriah came and even though I was a wreck he helped me. I smile at the thought of Uriah holding me while I cried. I felt the electricity I felt with Uriah that I never felt with Four.

I now realize I have always liked Uriah, I just needed Four to cheat on me for me to realize it. It may take time for me to trust again but I know that Uriah is the one I like. If only he could like me back. At the thought I turn and look at the time. It is 12 o'clock. Dang I slept in really late.

I push myself to get up off the bed, feeling the cold floor hit my feet. I look around at Uriah's apartment. It's the same size as mine. I see covers all over the couch meaning he must have slept on the couch last night. I can't believe he would do that for me, butterflies fly through my stomach picturing him bringing me to bed then sleeping on the couch himself. I wish he would like me back.

I go to the bathroom then I see myself in the mirror. I have the same clothes on as yesterday, my hair is a mess and my eyes are all red and puffy from crying. I am weak, I am pathetic , and not even pretty. Uriah found me crying at the Chasm over someone who cheated on me. No Dauntless should do that. Uriah is to good for me.

My thoughts are interrupted when all of a sudden I hear the door open. I exit the bathroom and I am met with Uriah.

"Hey Uriah" I say with a small smile.

"Hey Tris, I got you lunch sice you slept through it" He says while closing the door.

'Thanks, I can always count on you to get me food" I lightly laugh. His smile widens showing his pearly white teeth against his tan skin. His smile makes my smile grow.

"So how are you?" his eyes showing concern while his smile turns to a frown. The question at first makes me want to cry all over again but then I remember Four wasn't worth a single tear.

"I'm fine. I should have seen it coming you know" I say as I go and sit on the couch. Uriah comes over and sits next to me while wrapping me in a warm hug.

"He is an idiot for ruining a relationship with someone as perfect as you" he says and I immediately blush and look down. I slowly look back up and I see him already starring at me. This makes me blush even harder. He then clears his throat and says

"Let's he shall we" I laugh and see he brought a dauntless cake, cheeseburgers and fries.

I smile up at him then I grab the cake and run, but I didn't make it far before he caught up to me and he takes me by the hip and spins me around.

"Where do you think you are going with that wonderful dauntless cake?" he asks. I can't help but realize how close we are. If I just lean in an inch we would be kissing. I look into his deep brown eyes with the playful glint in them and I get an idea. I take the cake and so

"Maybe I just wanted to do this" I say as I push the cake on his face. He lets go and I run away.

"TRIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" he yells and I look behind me to see to see Uriah with wide eyes looking at me and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"You just wasted perfectly good dauntless cake" I start to laugh harder.

He runs over to me and before I can do anything he tackles me to the ground with an evil smirk on his face. It finally registers what he is going to do

"Uriah you would dare!"

"Try me" and he start to tickle me until I can't breath. I cream as tears run down my face from laughing so hard.

"STOP!... I..I'm sorry" I say in between breathes. He laughs and lists me up then throws me on the couch.

"Now I have to wait until dinner to get cake' he pouts

"You and your cake. I swear that's the only thing you love" I say.

Even when I say it I wish he loved me too.

Uriah POV:

I love her too. I love her more than cake. I have for awhile and the feeling won't leave. I wish we would be more then friends. In a way I am glad her and Four broke up but I know that she won't want to go out with me. She is too good for me. As I look at her with a big smile on her face sitting on the couch while tucking her hair behind her ear my feelings for her only grow. I can't believe Four did that to her.

"Hey what's up" I look up and am met with her stormy eyes trained on my face

"Nothing" I say giving her a small smile

"If this is about the cake I will get you a new one" she says her eyes gleaming as she smiles

"No…I am just angry at Four for doing that to you. You deserve so much better" I say looking own. She was concerned about me and cake when she is the one that just got cheated on. I look back up and she is already lookings at me

"It's fine. It will be hard at first but as long as I have you" then her eyes widen and I start to smile then she stutters

"I…..I mean….you….you know how" I cut her off as I pull her close

"Don't worry I will always be here for you" and I kiss the top of her head. Warmth spreads through my body and tingles stay on my lips.

She looks up at me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks you" she whispers into my shirt. I hug her tighter and rest my head on top of her head.

"I would do anything for you" I say but I don't regret it. Keeping these feelings are killing me.

She takes her head off of my chest and look up. Our eyes meeting and before I know it we are leaning into each.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We jump away and we both look at the ground. I can't believe that ruined our moment.

"URIAH ARE YOU THERE I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU" Cristina yells through the door.

Oh so she is the one that knocked. I am going to kill her. I get up from the couch and go to the door. I look back and Tris is still looking at the ground. I shake my head and open the door.

"Hey Uriah do you know where Tris is because she isn't at her apartment and not at lunch and I looked everywhere" Christina says all at once.

"Calm down Chris she is here" I say trying not to laugh

"WHAT!" she screams

"Christina it's ok…I can umm explain" Tris says as she comes to stand next to me. I can tell she is thinking about Four. I can sense Christina knows something is up too.

"Oh.. Ok well we have to go shopping and you can explain then. By the way Zeke is having a party and Truth or Dare tonight so you need to get a new outfit!" Christina squeals and I have to cover my ears. I hear Tris laugh and then Christina reaches in and grabs Tris and pulls her out the door .

"See ya Uriah" Tris and Christina say at the same time. I chuckle and close the door.

I hope almost kissing her didn't mess anything up.

Tris POV:

We walk away from Uriah's apartment and Christina says

"We are going back to my apartment so we can fix your hair and put some make up on" I just nod because I know that is when I have to explain everything to her.

Once we make it to her apartment she gives me the brush while she goes through all her makeup.

"So tell me what's up" she asks still looking for the perfect mascara.

"Well yesterday I found out Four has been cheating on me" I say with a shrug like it's nothing. I am not going to cry again.

"HE DID WHAT!" She screams and drops her makeup.

"Yeah"

"How did you find out?" she asks coming to sit in front of me.

"Well I went to go see him in the control room but he wasn't there so I went a different way to the apartment and he was kissing a girl" I tell her looking down.

"Oh he is going to get it! No one does that to my best friend!" Christina says angrily

"It is ok. I am fine now. I mean you know… he isn't worth it" I tell her

"Yeah he isn't..what about you and Uriah huh?"

"I like him a lot but he doesn't like me" I say sadly

"Oh yes he does..the way he looks at you..Four never looked at you like he does" Christina says smiling

"Really?" I say with hope in my voice

"Totally! Tonight at Truth or Dare we will expose Four and Uriah will show you he likes you!" Christina squeals

I laugh and start to brush my hair as she puts mascara on me.

"I will let you go with what you are wearing and little make up because of what you just told me but I am totally dressing you up for the party!" She says clapping.

I laugh and I grab my purse I keep here because the one I keep here is my shopping purse because I never go shopping without Christina.

We leave her apartment and head to the Pit to start shopping.

~Time Lapse.. 4 hours later~

After 9 stores I got so many bags up each arm. I got about 6 shorts, 4 skinny jeans, 8 crop tops, 3 shirts that hang off one shoulder, 5 new bras, 1 leather jacket, 3 new pairs of shoes, one party dress and one sundress. I am absolutely exhausted. I look over at Christina and she has two times the bags I have. I don't know how she can do it!

"Why are you starring at me" Christina laughs

"I don't know how you can carry that many bags"

"It is called being fabulous" she says with a straight face. I laugh and she soon joins in.

We arrive back at her apartment and we have an hour to get ready for the party. I take out the new outfit I got and put it on. I put by new push up bra on then a tank top. Over my tank top I put on a loose muscle tee. Then I put on my leather jacket. After that I put underwear on, then spandex on and then shorts. Since shoes and socks don't count I put flip flops on.

"TIME FOR HAIR AND MAKE UP!" Christina yells so loud my eardrums hurt.

"UGH! Come on Chris!"

"Don't Come on Chris me! I. Am. Doing. It" she says in a deadly tone.

"Fine but not a lot of makeup" I say in the same tone

"When can I put whatever I want to you?" she asks

"When you have your wedding" I laugh

"Ugh fine"

I smile in my victory. She first curls my hair in nice loose curls. Then she puts mascara on me with gray eye shadow with soft pink lip stick. She finally gives me the mirror and I gasp at how good it looks.

"Do you like it?"

"No" I say and her face falls

"I love it" I say again and she squeals and hugs me.

"Ok then lets go!"

With that we leave to head to the party. I wonder how this night will play out.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I might up date either tomorrow or Tuesday because I am off school! Yay!**

 **Next Chapter will be the party and truth or dare!**

 **Please follow and review! It means a lot! Cya guys next time!**

 **Luv,**

 **Mystery**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys sorry it has been so long but school has been happening and when I was going to update something came up. Anyway an answer to your question!**

 **BeBraverForMe : How many chapter will this have? - I plan on having a lot of chapters on this story unless I have something come up or I run out of ideas.**

 **Tris POV:**

We arrive in front of Zeke's apartment door and the music is so loud that the floor is shaking. This party is gonna get intense. Christina looks at me and says

"This may be the last time we will be able to hear each other for awhile so I just wanted to say…. GO GET THEM GIRL!" She screams

Before I can respond she opens the door and pulls me in. I laugh at her childish move. I stop laughing as the strong smell of alcohol hits my nose like someone just punched me. I look around and see most of the people dancing, scratch that grinding on each other. Practically everyone is drunk and all the girls are in skimpy outfits. I scrunch my nose up in disgust. No wonder I am not as much of a party girl as a lot of others.

I am about to yell to Christina but I see her nowhere. Wow. She already left me. Probably to go to find Will. I smile at the thought, they are so cute.

"Hey Tris" I whip my head around at the sound of my name and I see Uriah walking towards me. Instantly a smile finds its way onto my face and I start to walk to meet him.

"Hey Uri" I say with a smirk already knowing he hates being called that. Soon that smirk turns to shock because all he does is fake glares, but his smile comes right back. Is something wrong with him? He always gets mad when someone calls him that.

"Are you drunk Uriah? I ask very curious now

"No…..Why?"

"Just Curious" still puzzled at the fact he didn't get mad.

"Well ok, LETS GO DANCE!" he yells pulling me from my thoughts. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. I start to giggle as I run with him to the center.

He stops and turns to face me with a smile, which only makes my smile grow. All of a sudden someone pushed behind causing me to stumble into Uriahs chest. I look up to see Uriah look down at me, making me instantly blush and back away, not forgetting the sparks that shot through my body at his touch. As I start to back up he grabs my waist and pulls me close again. I look up and see his deep brown eyes, since we are so close I can see all the different color browns mixed in his eyes. I get lost in them just starring at each others eyes.

The music is no longer there, while all the people have vanished. It is just me and Uriah. I can feel my heart beating loud at how close we are. His hands are around my waist and my hands are on his chest. Soon I know the gap between us is getting smaller, yet I have no idea who is leaning in. Our lips touch and warmth spreads throughout my body. We are kissing. I am kissing Uriah!

"IF YOU ARE NOT A CLOSE FRIEND GET OUT!" I hear someone scream. Me and Uriah break apart separating from each other. I look down feeling my cheeks heat up, but a smile is playing at my lips. That kiss was amazing, but does Uriah even feel the same way? I could have kissed him and he didn't want to. Oh no. I could have just screwed everything up. Shit.

I feel someone grab my hand, so I look up and see Uriah looking at me with a smile and all my worries leave and I smile back. Still feeling the butterflies in my stomach and the tingles on my lips I realize I really like Uriah. I am falling in love with him. I never felt this before not even with Four.

People start to push around us. I look around and see people going towards the door. I look back at Uriah and he starts to pull me away from the crowd towards the couch. I already see everyone in a circle. I look around at everyone and my eyes land on Four, I feel myself tense forgetting that no one knows about me and Four except or Christina and Uriah. I know Uriah can feel me tense because he gently squeezes my hand reassuring me.

Uriah leads me to two spots open next to Christina. We sit down and I look over at Christina finding out she was already looking at me. She leans in and whispers

"You ready?" referring to the plan that I know will take action. I am not going to even try to stop it because she will do it anyway.

I simply nod my head. I know that she will expose Four to everybody. They deserve to know anyway so this will just be the way to do it. I see her smile grow and she starts to whisper again

"We will also talk about what happened with Uriah later" I look at her and she winks. I turn away before she can see me blush even though I know she knows it's there. How did she know about that?

"Now that everyone has stopped whispering" Zeke says pointing his glare at me and Christina. We simply give him give him innocent smiles. He shakes his head in response and smiles

"Lets start shall we" he says very enthusiastically.

"I WILL START" he yells while having an evil smirk and scanning the circle. His eyes eventually landing on Marlene.

"Oh my dear Marlene..Truth or Dare?" Marlene shows no fear as he asks the question and she answers

"Dare me"

"Ok. I dare you to drink peace serum" Zeke says with an evil glint in his eye.

You can see Marlene debate for a few seconds before taking her jacket off.

"There is no way I am getting hyped up on that Crap" She says shaking her head. I start laughing at her response and so does everyone else. Once it has died down Marlene looks for the next victum.

"Anyway… Chris T or D?"

"Dare me baby" Chris says confidently.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Will" she says. I've heard worse, but I have heard better.

"Fine" Christina grumbles while getting up to pull Will with her and drags him to the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Marlene" Will says shaking his head.

"YOU"RE WELCOME" Marlene shouts so he can hear her.

"Christina is going to cry when she comes out" I say predicting what's going to happen. Everyone nods in agreement at my statement.

The door to the bathroom opens and out steps Will and Christina. You can see Christina wants to cry.

"THIS IS SO HIDEOUS" she yells and whines

"Really comfortable, but hideous" she adds

I turn my head to look at Will and instantly I start laughing so hard I have tears in my eyes. Everyone is looking at me with confused faces.

"Look…..at…..Will" I say in between laughs. Soon everyone is laughing just as hard.

"Hey, you try wearing this!" Will says annoyed.

They come over to sit in the circle and I can hear Will mumbling things that I can't hear. This only makes me laugh harder.

"Ok OK Can everyone stop laughing now" Will says with a glare towards all of us.

"Nope, never" Uriah says next to me. Everyone nods their heads.

"MY TURN" Christina yells effectively getting everyone to pay attention again.

Chris turns to me giving me a glance that says 'you ready'. Crap. This is where being strong is really gonna have to happen. I look at the floor. I won't let this effect me anymore. _He is a douche bag._

"Four Truth or Dare" Chris asks Four

"Truth" Four says but I know he is afraid of what will happen.

 _He is a douche bag._

 _He is a douche bag._

I keep repeating in my head.

"Why did you cheat on Tris!?" Chris asks angerly.

 _He is a douche bag._

"YOU WHAT" Zeke yells. I look up and I see every ones shocked expressions. Their eyes flick back from me to Four back to me.

I look at Four and see him struggling for words.

"I…Well…I" he stumbles out.

 _He is a douche bag._

"OH NO YOU DON'T" I hear Zeke and Christina yell at the same time. That is when I realize that Four is taking a piece of clothing off.

 _He is a douche bag._

"Tris is this true" Marlene asks me. I turn my gaze to her and slowly nod.

"Yeah.. I was uhh walking home and I caught him.. making out with someone" I say trying to get the words out.

 _He is a douche bag._

"How could you Four! I thought you were a good guy!" Will says shaking his head.

Then I feel calming circles going around my hand. I look down and realize Uriahs hand is still holding mine from earlier. At this small gesture I instantly feel comfort. I look up at Uriah and he is already looking at me with concern in his brown eyes. I smile a reassuring smile. Four doesn't matter I like Uriah way more than I ever liked Four.

"How could you do that Four!" Zeke says with disappointment laced in his voice.

"Im sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was a mistake. It won't happen again. I still love you Tris" Four says looking straight at me.

 _He is a douche bag._

"I don't like you Four. I thought I did, but I realized I don't. I like someone else way better" I say with as much confidence I can gather.

"Who is he" Four says jealousy.

"Uriah" I say softly

"What did you say" he says getting angrier.

"I LIKE URIAH" I yell looking him in the eyes. I look around and everyone is shocked except Christina who is smiling and Zeke. I wonder why Zeke is not shocked. I look over at Uriah knowing I just exploded my feeling to him and he might not reciprocate them. I see a big smile on his face and he says

"I like you too" than he leans down and we kiss for the second time.

"YOU BASTARD!" Four yells. We break apart and I see Four walking towards us looking super pissed. Uriah pushes me behind him as Four gets closer looking ready to punch. I shrink behind Uriah without meaning to. Before Four can get to close Zeke steps in front of him pushing him back.

"Four STOP! " Zeke yells

"No. He stole Tris" Four says glaring at Uriah.

"No. You messed up. You hurt Tris who is like a sister to me. I think you should leave and you are out of the gang" Zeke says calmy. That is the first time I have actually seen Zeke serious this long and threatening.

"But Zeke we are best friends" Four says now looking at him.

"Not anymore. You lost that right when you hurt Tris that way" Zeke says shaking his head.

Four pushed Zeke to get him out of the way, but that is when Will intervenes and steps up. Both Will and Zeke stand in front of Four. Instead of fighting he leaves shooting one last glare at Uriah than slamming the door.

 _The douche bag is gone._

I breathe a sigh of relief before going and sitting next to Uriah again. He finds my hand and wraps his in mind. I can't help but notice they fit perfectly.

"Woah..That was intense" Shauna says while Zeke goes back over to sit down.

"Tris you don't need a jerk like him" Lynn says with a hard look on her face. I give her a small smile.

"Are you ok Tris" Uriah asks with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I am. Thank you so much guys. I don't know what I would do without you" I say smiling.

"Luckily you will never have to find out" Christina says. My smile grows at her words.

All of a sudden I feel really tired from all the events that happened. I lean on Uriah finding it hard to keep my eyes open. Uriah notices so he tells everybody

"I think we should end it here"

"Yeah, you guys can stay but we are going to bed" Zeke says standing up and grabbing Shaunas hand and leave to the bedroom.

Everyone gets up and we all say goodbye. Me and Uriah walk hand in hand to his apartment. We get in and head to the bedroom.

"Uriah can I borrow something to wear to bed?" I ask a little embarrassed. Forgetting I never went and got clothes from Fours apartment that I stayed at.

"Of course" He goes and grabs a shirt and athletic shorts for me.

"They will be to big but that is all I have"

"It is fine. Thank you" I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and going to the bathroom to change. I roll up the pants and let the shirt to fall. Yes. It is big, but very comfortable. I leave and in the room I see Uriah without a shirt. I can't help but stare at his body. He turns around and sees me starring.

"You jealous" he says wiggling his eyebrows. I blush but shake my head and laugh. I go over to bed and lay down already feeling sleep pull me down.

"Goodnight Tris" he says then turns to leave.

"Uriah please stay with me" I say quickly not wanting him to leave.

"I will" Uriah says while coming over in bed. I scoot to him and cuddle into him laying my head on his chest. I feel the tingles start to lull me asleep.

"Goodnight Tris" Uriah says before kissing the top of my head.

I wanted to respond but sleep has already taken over.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! YES! They finally got together! WOOHOO!**

 **Any way please follow and review I would really appreciate it! I luv all you guys so much!**

 **Luv, Mystery**


End file.
